


A Surprise Dinner

by Skulls_and_Cypresses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Cypresses/pseuds/Skulls_and_Cypresses
Summary: Quesadillas. you absloutely adore them, and Blue decides to take full advantage of that.





	A Surprise Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This little story us dedicated to my friend ggtheeevee on tumblr! Go check out her blog! She doesn't bite, I promise!

You had no idea why blue had called you over to his house this Sunday. Blue almost never had people over on Sundays, because, quote "SUNDAYS SHOULD BE USED FOR RESTING AND PREPARING FOR THE WEEK AHEAD!" You say almost never because, as stubborn as Blue was when it came to his schedules, you'd managed to convince him to have some Sunday hangout sessions with you anyway.  
You continued on your short walk to the skeleton brother's house. You didn't live too far away from them, which is why you had opted to walk, plus it was a beautiful day, even as the sun began to set, you enjoyed the view.  
As soon as you arrived at the Brothers house, having let yourself in using the spare key Blue gave you, Stretch waved to you lazily from over the back of the couch.  
"Heya y/n. Blue! Your human's here!" he called to the kitchen.  
You felt your face heat a little at the title "your human" and stretch took a second to snicker at you for it before turning back to the show he was watching.  
You hadn't noticed it when you came in thanks to the cool fresh air coming in the door, but now that the door was closed you could smell something cooking… It smelled positively heavenly.  
You didn't get to enjoy the scent for long though, as Blue was almost immediately walking swiftly towards you, giving you a rushed greeting as he ushered you into the living room. And making sure you were steered clear of any place you may get a glance into the kitchen from. "GOOD EVENING MY FRIEND, THANK YOU FOR COMING ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE. I APPRECIATE IT." He gives you a quick half hug before sitting you down on the half if the couch that stretch hadn't sprawled himself out on. He seems very excited about something, and stretch is snickering to himself across the couch. Blue gives his brother a death glare but it doesn't do much.  
You're very confused, Blue almost always tells you what the plan for your little hangout is, but he just smiles at you and then asks you to stay there while he finishes with what he's doing. You agree, since it's the polite thing to do, but as soon as Blue is back in the kitchen and out of earshot you lean towards Stretch and hiss out  
"What the heck is going on here? And don't say you don't know cause I know you do!"  
"Heh, sorry human, but my nonexistent lips are sealed." he chuckles, shrugging when you give him an angry glare.  
You choose to try and ignore the brother's weird behavior and just focus on the TV instead. Stretch would almost always tell you at least something if Blue didn't! Why wasn't he telling you anything now? You huffed, paying more attention to what was on the TV, Napstaton. At least it's something decent.  
Somehow you've managed to zone out, and you didn't realize this until you were startled out of your thoughts by a tap on your shoulder. Stretch had apparently fallen asleep across the couch. You jump a bit and let out a little squeak, your face heating as you turn to see Blue standing beside you with the cutest expression on his face, his smile teasingly amused.  
Blue knew exactly what he did, and even though he hadn't put it there on purpose, seeing that blush on your adorable face made him all the more excited to show you what he'd made for you. He was ecstatic to hear what you thought.  
You grabbed Blues hand when he offered it to you, and he pulled you up with barely any effort. He was surprisingly strong for someone so small, but you knew that was thanks to his daily training.  
You were caught a bit off guard, though, when he didn't let go of your hand, but instead lead you towards the kitchen/dining room, kicking the back of the couch to wake up his brother "WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES! WE HAVE A GUEST OVER!" Stretch simply woke up and yawned, getting up from the couch and followed you two "Sorry bro, I didn't get a skele-ton of rest last night, can't help it"  
"PAPY! DO NOT RUIN THIS HANGOUT WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS! ...HUMAN! STOP LAUGHING, YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM!" Blue groans as you giggle, facepalming as he leads you to your seat.  
"WOULD YOU STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK?" He says in reference to your goofy smile. You snicker and he spins on his heel, marching proudly towards a few plates on the counter as stretch sits down at one of the empty spots at the table.  
"REGARDLESS OF YOUR SHENANIGANS, THERE IS A REASON I ASKED YOU HERE, HUMAN!" He walks quickly and carefully back towards the table, two plates of steaming hot food in his hands. He set one in front of you and the other in front of his brother, you were honestly amazed. Quesadillas, stuffed perfectly with all your favourite ingredients, and a good sized portion of salad on the side. You were staring at your plate, wondering how in the world Blue had guessed all your favourite ingredients spot on??  
"I-IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" Blue looked a bit nervous as he set the third plate he'd gone to get in his own spot.  
"H-how…?" you asked in awe.  
Blue gained some confidence "OH? I SEEM TO REMEMBER A CERTAIN SOMEONE SAYING QUESADILLAS WERE THE KEY TO THEIR HEART!" a smudge of Blue appears across his cheekbones and his nasal ridge as he continues "AND I… MAY BE TRYING TO UNLOCK THAT HEART OF YOURS..."  
stretch is snickering from across the table. Blue gives him another glare, but then turns back to you, looking so adorably nervous you just want to kiss him. But since you have at least a fraction of your impulse control working for you right now, you take a bite of a quarter of the quesadilla instead.  
It's amazing. Probably one of the best quesadillas you've ever had, all the right flavours, combining perfectly with the taste and texture of the tortilla, making you feel like you could never eat anything else again, and be perfectly fine with it. You look over at Blue, eyes wide and sparkling  
"I think these are the best quesadillas I've ever had."  
Blue perks up "YOU'RE SERIOUS?"  
You nod vigorously, mouth too full of your next bites of quesadilla to talk. Blue smiles the cutest smile you've ever seen, and his eyelights become stars as he all but vibrates with excitement. You pretty much leap up from your seat, wrapping your arms around Blue for a hug. He laughs and does his best to hug you back.  
Stretch chuckles and grabs his plate, standing up.  
"I'll leave you two to whatever you're doing, you can find me on the couch if you need me." and with that he walks out. You don't pay too much attention to it though.  
"How did you guess all my favourite ingredients?"  
Blue just smiles "A magician never reveals his secrets"  
You unwrap your arms from around Blue's torso, and hold either side of his skull, angling his face towards you.  
You press your lips to his teeth, feeling magic tingle across your lips for a few seconds and your face heat before you pull away. "What about now..?"  
"SORRY DARLING, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET MY SECRETS OUT OF ME THAT EASILY." Blue's blushing pretty intensely too, half of his face glowing a pretty cyan that just makes you want to kiss him more.  
"Well that's no fair. you got to unlock my heart tonight, but I don't get to know your secret way of guessing all my favourite quesadilla ingredients!"  
Blue laughs, pulling you down and… nuzzling you..?  
That's what you think it is,at least. But whatever it is, you're happy to return it. It's probably the skeleton equivalent of kissing.  
You and Blue finish your dinner, taking your dishes to the sink. Blue looks over to you, talking quieter than usual "Does this maybe mean..?"  
"You're my bonefriend? Yes"  
"UGGGGGH! WHYYYYY?"  
You giggle, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But yes, if you want it to mean we're together, then I'd be more than okay with it."  
Blue smiles brightly, his eyelights becoming little stars again. You laugh and pull him into another kiss.  
After that (and some light teasing from Stretch), you and Blue carry on with a great evening, ending it with stargazing from the backyard, wrapped in a big fluffy blanket with your new boyfriend. You're so happy that you agreed to come over today, you don't even bother to think about anything other than how happy you are. Your worries can wait till another time...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Any kind of support is appreciated! Check me out on Tumblr if you're feelin up to it! My url is "yeehowdy-2-point-0"!!


End file.
